


Don't be Dramatic

by Kivea



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Busted, Comedy, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Road Trips, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: On the way to Token's fancy beach house Clyde finds out a horrible secret two of his best friends are keeping from him. Or, well, he supposes it's not 'horrible', but it would've been nice to have actually been told instead of finding himself sitting on sex-pants for three hours.





	Don't be Dramatic

Craig huffed out, glaring through the passenger side window as Tweek drove the car down the highway. Jimmy was sat in the back with Clyde, who was scowling at the back of Craig’s head, offending object still hanging on the back of Craig’s chair from where the brunette had thrown it earlier. Both Tweek and Jimmy had debated reaching out and removing it, but the former was too frightened to move in case it broke the tense silence that was in the air, and the latter didn’t really want to touch something that had been labelled ‘sex-underwear’. 

The man in the front eventually sighed out and spoke first. “Look, I’m sorry, alright?” 

“You’re  _sorry_?!” Clyde shrieked. “Seriously?!” 

“What else do you want me to say?!” Craig demanded. “I’m sorry that you found my underwear in the back of the car.” 

“I’ve been sat on them!” Clyde gestured wildly at the black shorts. “Sat on them, for two and a half hours! And all you have to say for yourself is  _sorry_?!” 

“Oh shove off, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Not that big of a deal?!” Clyde echoed. “I feel violated.” 

“Well I guess now you know how I felt when I came home to you covered in cream and-!” 

“We promised never to talk about that.” 

“That was before you threw a hissy fit about sitting on my underwear!” 

“Yes, but it’s not  _just_ your underwear, is it,  _Craig_?” he leant forward against the seatbelt pulling him back. “It’s not a regular pair of pants!” 

Craig sighed again and sunk further into his seat. Clyde went back to silently seething like a toddler in the back, before Jimmy turned to look at the driver of the car. The driver, who’s knuckles were clutching the steering wheel with such force that the usually pasty fingers had gone a paper white. The driver, who’s shoulders were hiked up round his ears with the amount of tension in them. 

“M-m-m-maybe we should-we should address the real issue,” Jimmy suggested. “Like, why they’re even-even in Tweek’s car in the first place.” 

He was met with silence, but Clyde’s brown eyes were wide and on him as he spoke, mouth dropping open as the realisation sunk in. 

“D-d-d-d-do either of you-do either of you…you boys wanna shed some light on that?” 

Craig cursed under his breath. “Goddamn it, Jimmy.” 

“No  _way_.” 

Jimmy turned to Clyde, who looked absolutely stunned as he processed it all. 

“You…” he pointed from Tweek to Craig. “You actually had sex in Tweek’s car?! How could you do something like that? To Tweek! What did he ever do to you that you had to  _defile_ his car with some rando?!” 

Craig’s palm met his face. It was Jimmy’s turn to sigh at the brunette this time. Tweek let out a small, confused squeak at the accusation. 

“You’re a fucking idiot.” 

“I dunno, Craig. I’m not the one who tried to have secret sex in one of my best friend’s cars and then left evidence behind! I hope for Tweek’s sake you cleaned up after-!” 

“It  _was_ Tweek, you moron!” 

Silence fell once again. Jimmy spoke up in hopes he’d lighten the mood with: “Well-well at least now…at least now we don’t have to w-w-worry about some rando defiling Tweek’s car, huh?” 

Nobody laughed. It was kind of weak. Neither of the angered boys seemed to even pay any attention to him. 

“Well, it was worth a-a-a shot.” 

“Tweek, is this true?” Clyde’s voice broke slightly as he turned his attention to the blonde, finding him in the rear view mirror. “Was it you?” 

The blonde glanced over to Craig, who shrugged his shoulders as he slumped in his seat, before nodded rapidly. Clyde made a noise akin to an injured animal. 

“Tweek, no.” 

Craig turned fully in his seat, finally grabbing the article of clothing off his chair and shoving it into the foot well, and pinned his glare on Clyde. “I don’t get what the big deal is.” 

“Of course you don’t! You never do!” 

Jimmy spoke up again. “How-how long has-how-how long…when’d you start dicking each other?” 

Tweek gave a small shriek as his face turned the colour of a tomato. 

Craig hid his embarrassment much better, though Jimmy could still see the pinkness on his ears. “About two months.” 

“Two months?!” Clyde echoed. “And you never told anyone?!” 

“No,” Craig confirmed. “No one knows. You’re the first.” 

“Why did you tell me? Why didn’t-oh god,” Clyde sunk back with a distant look on his face. “When I came home and found you in the bathroom and Tweek was helping you with that bruise…” 

“Yeah,” Craig grimaced as he looked away. “I didn’t walk into a door handle.” 

“Wow, Tweek. What the-what the hell did yo-ooo-u do to him?” 

“Nothing!” Tweek panicked in his seat, but his eyes never left the road. “I-it wasn’t that bad!” 

“Not that bad?!” Clyde echoed. “I thought he had some deathly rash or something!” 

Craig rolled his eyes and turned to Jimmy. “He’s exaggerating. It was just rope burn.”

Jimmy raised a brow at Clyde. “And you…you believed ‘d-d-d-door handle’?”  

“Yes, because I trust my friends, unlike  _some people_!” 

“I trust my friends!” Craig argued. 

“Not enough to tell them about your secret love affair, apparently!” 

“Yeah, because I also trusted you to make a big fucking song and dance about it!” Craig spat. “And, surprise, surprise, I was right!” 

“Will you both just  _stop it_?!” 

The pair snapped their jaws shut as the blonde in the driver’s seat exploded, red face contorted with fury. 

“We’re done!” he snapped. “We’re not-not talking about this anymore!” 

Silence descended and Craig turned back to face the front in his seat, while Clyde slumped down next to Jimmy. The blonde’s hands shot forward, fiddling with the dials on the radio, before Craig offered to take over and sort it out for him. Tweek whispered hushed instructions on what he wanted that Craig followed, replacing the silence with music instead. 

The next two and a half hours of driving were particularly painful. None of the boys dared to speak, and Jimmy could occasionally see Clyde wiping at his eyes in a desperate attempt to keep the tears down. Occasionally Craig would give a small grunt of annoyance or swear under his breath as he tapped away on some phone game, blocking out the rest of the outside world. 

Jimmy sighed and turned his attention to the window. This was a great way to start a long-ass road trip. 

* * *

“I want to swap with you.” 

Those were the first words Clyde said as he stepped out the car at the next pit stop, taking Stan’s group by surprise. Jimmy tapped on over to him quick as he could, while Craig and Tweek hung back by the car, the blonde filling it up with gas and the dark haired ‘best friend’ whispering aggressively at him. 

“Uh…” Stan turned to the rest of his group. “I mean, it’s Kenny’s turn to drive, but…” 

“I can swap,” Kyle offered. “What happened?” 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Clyde spat, before he turned to Jimmy with fire in his wet eyes. “Come with me.” 

“Uh, I’m not-not sure that’s-!” 

“Please.” 

Jimmy pursed his lips, but nodded. “Well, alright. If-if-if someone doesn’t mind swapping.” 

“I’ll go,” Stan offered, pinning Kenny with a firm look. “If anything happens to my car…” 

“You’ll have my balls, I know,” Kenny gave a wink. 

“Keep him in line, Butters.” 

“You-you got it, Stan!” 

Stan and Kyle made their way over to the other pair, muttering between themselves as they tried to figure out what could’ve happened in the three hours they’d been driving since the last pit stop. They were almost half way now, and hopefully whatever it was would be sorted by the time they got to Token’s fancy beach house. Knowing Craig and Clyde, it’d probably blow over if they had a bit of space from each other. 

They were both surprised to see Tweek looking more pissed off when they arrived, Craig running a hand through his dark hair as he addressed them with: “Did he tell you?” 

“Tell us…what?” 

“Nothing,” Craig gestured to the car. “Get in. It’s my turn to drive.” 

The radio was on too loud for a real conversation between the four of them, so Kyle and Stan took it as a signal to keep their discussion between themselves as they started on the road once again. It didn’t stop Kyle firing concerned looks at their friends in the front, or Stan wondering if he should’ve refused to swap over when Clyde came begging. 

Eventually Tweek turned the radio down and turned his attention to Craig. “I don’t know how he- _nnng_ -how he had the right to judge us!” 

“Tweek…” Stan caught Craig's blue eyes in the mirror. “Now’s not the time.” 

“Fuck off, Craig!” the blonde snapped. “They’re going to find out anyway! Now  _Clyde_ the  _blabbermouth_ knows.” 

“He didn’t tell us anything,” Kyle was quick to jump in. “We asked, but he said he didn’t want to talk about it.” 

Craig snorted. “Neither do I.” 

“Stop hiding!” Tweek hissed. “You’re both as bad as each other! It’s happened and you can’t-you can’t just ignore it and hope it goes away!” 

“Fine,” Craig tilted his head to the two in the back. “You tell them.” 

Tweek turned to them and hesitated, fire flickering out for a moment as he stared at his two friends in the back. 

They exchanged a look. Kyle nodded to Stan. Stan gave his best smile and reached forward to pat Tweek’s chair. “Don’t worry about it, dude. We’re here for you if you need us. Take your time.” 

“Craig and I…” he trailed off, face growing pink as he looked down. “Clyde found out that we’re…seeing each other.” 

Craig grimaced. Stan’s eyes blew wide. Kyle glanced between the three of them uncertainly. 

“So it’s…not a secret anymore?” 

Craig’s eyes snapped to the redhead before he turned back to the road. “What do you mean ‘anymore’?” 

“I kinda…guessed?” 

“Guessed?” 

Stan turned to him. “Dude.” 

“It was just a theory!” Kyle defended. “I didn’t think it was my place to…and I didn’t want to gossip about them. That’s just rude.” 

His best friend seemed to accept this. 

“I think Kenny knows, too. He mentioned once to me about finding you both near Stark’s Pond once and…well, I told him to keep it to himself at least?” 

Tweek glared across at the driver. “I  _told you_ Stark’s Pond was a bad idea.” 

“Whatever,” Craig shrugged. “Still worth it.” 

“So you’re…together. And Clyde’s…mad about it?” Stan clarified. 

“Yes.” 

“How did he find out?” 

Both men in the front fell silent. Tweek looked down with a guilty expression on his pink face, while Craig’s ears turned red. When Stan looked up to the rear view mirror to spy on Craig’s face, he confirmed his whole face was consumed in a blush. 

“Well…” Tweek glanced behind him to the foot well. “Does it matter?” 

It didn’t, if Stan was honest, but he also  _really_ wanted to know now. “Yes.” 

“He-he found…” 

Craig huffed before he spoke out. “He was sat on my underwear for the first half of the journey. He didn’t find them till we got back in the car.” 

“Your underwear?” Stan repeated. “What wa…ah.” 

Kyle frowned. “And you couldn’t explain it away? It’d fallen out your bag or something?” 

Tweek started to laugh. Small, quiet sniggers he was trying to cover with his hand, eyes locked on the driver, who huffed out at the laughter and shoved him. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“I have special underwear, okay? It’s not that weird.” 

“It’s not,” Tweek agreed. “But it’s-it’s kinda sweet.” 

“It is  _not sweet_.” 

The corners of Kyle’s mouth twitched upwards. “It’s a little sweet. Don’t worry, though. Stan’s the same.” 

“Hey!” Stan scowled across at the redhead. “Don’t go telling them!” 

“What, about your lucky boxers? I’m trying to make Craig feel better.” 

“Make him feel better at not my expense!” 

Tweek got his sniggering under control, giving Stan a grateful smile. “It’s fine. I-I try to avoid it.” 

“What, underwear?” 

“It’s sort of…mmm, a childhood trauma.” 

Kyle and Stan exchanged another look of solidarity. 

“I can see why he’d be a bit upset,” Stan confessed. “It’s not the nicest way to find out.” 

“He-he didn’t have to be a big baby about it.” 

“You know what he’s like better than we do. He’s a big baby about everything.” 

“I guess…” 

“Just give him some time to process it. He’ll come around.” 

Silence descended over the car once again, though there was a lot less tension in this one than before. Stan watched as Tweek and Craig exchanged a soft look, the blonde’s face pulling up with the small smile that he tried to hide behind his hand. He turned to Kyle, seeing the redhead watching the same exchange with a pleased look on his face. 

“Hang on,” Stan locked eyes with Tweek again. “Didn’t you two have that weird dating thing back in like, elementary or whatever?” 

Kyle’s head hit the window as he groaned out: “You couldn’t have just let the moment happen, could you?” 

* * *

By the time they reached the next pit stop Craig and Tweek were in a considerably better mood, though neither made any effort to head over to where Stan’s car was parked up. The pair in the back did however, and were unsurprised to see Kenny get out the car and meet them half way, usual laid back expression gone in favour of a scowl. 

“Did you get anything out of them?” he asked. “Clyde’s just been moping in the back seat for the past three hours. I think I would’ve killed him if Jimmy hadn’t been there to lighten the mood.” 

“Yeah, they told us what happened,” Kyle nodded. “Turns out Clyde found out that Tweek and Craig have been dating, and he didn’t’ take it too well.” 

Kenny smirked at that one. “Told you so.” 

“Yeah, and I’m glad I told you to keep your mouth shut about it too.” 

Stan rolled his eyes. “We get it, you’re both very smart. What are we going to do?” 

The pair looked at him. 

“We can’t just leave it. We’re meant to be spending the next few days with them at Token’s beach house, and it’s going to kill the mood if they’re fighting.” 

“I guess,” Kyle agreed. “We should help them out. Do you think you can talk to Clyde, Kenny?” 

“I can try,” Kenny offered. “I’ll do what I can. See if I can pull it out of him. Should someone warn Token?” 

The three were silent, none really willing to make that decision. 

Kyle spoke up. “I feel like we should leave that to Tweek and Craig." 

"Yeah, it's not really our place." 

Kenny nodded his head in agreement. "Got it. I'll work on Clyde." 

They soon returned to their cars, finding Craig stretching as he waited for them before they piled back in. Only a couple of hours left. Easily done, right? 

That's what Kenny told himself at least as he got back in the driver's side, flashing Butters a quick smile before he started the car and followed Craig out the service station. He gave it a good five minutes before he started on the subject at hand, trying to figure out in his head what he was planning on saying. 

"So," he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. "You ready to talk about it yet?" 

Clyde huffed and continued to pout. Jimmy shrugged helplessly. 

"Well, Butters," Kenny cleared his throat. "It appears as though two of our friends have started dating." 

"Really?" the blonde lit up like the very sun in the sky. "Who?" 

"Tweek and Craig!" 

"Gosh, that's wonderful!" 

That was enough to get Clyde out his shell. "No it's not!" 

The car fell silent. Kenny counted it a small victory. Butters's eyes flickered between Clyde and Kenny, worrying his lip between his teeth. "Why's that, Clyde?" 

"Because!" 

 _Because_? Seriously? 

Butters wasn't done. "Well, you ain't sweet on one of them, are ya?" 

"No! Gross! That's- _no!_ On who, Craig? He's like, my best friend! Since forever!" 

"And Tweek?" 

"I like girls. Tweek's kinda twinky, but he's no girl." 

Butters gave him a reprimanding look. "Y'know how he feels when you call him that." 

"He's not here, is he? So it doesn't matter." 

"It's still not nice to be mean to him like that." 

Clyde went back to pouting. Kenny decided it was time to give a couple words of wisdom. "Why're you so upset about it, dude? Aren't you happy for them?" 

Given the grimace on Jimmy's face, he'd said the wrong thing. 

"They didn't even tell me- _us_!" he pressed. "They didn't tell us! You know how I found out? Because Craig left his fucking sex-pants in the car and I was sat on them for three fucking hours!" 

Kenny pictured the pragmatic, vanilla, boring man in his head and tried not to laugh. "Craig Tucker...has sex-pants?" 

"Yes!" Clyde huffed. "I know because I bought them for him, and I've seen him wear them before at college!" 

"Wow." 

Jimmy piped up. "D-d-don't you, Kenny?" 

"Well, 'course I do, but I'm me. Craig's...Craig." 

"I feel like we're not focusing on the important part of this story!" 

"Sorry, Clyde. You're right. That was a shitty way for you to find out." 

"Thank you!" 

"But..." Kenny glanced into the rear-view mirror to see Clyde's expression. "I'm sure they had their reasons." 

"You know what he said?" Clyde pressed. "That I'd make a big song and dance of it. That was his reason." 

"Maybe they didn't want to make a big song and dance." 

Butters cooed softly in the passenger seat. "D'you fellas remember when they had that little thing in elementary, after them weird Asian girls drew them?" 

Kenny snorted at the memory. "Barely, but sure." 

"Well, maybe they-they thought that's why there'd be a song and dance. It's kinda romantic, don't'cha think?" 

"Yeah, it kinda is." 

Clyde's head hit the back of the chair. "Yeah, it's romantic, but it'd be more romantic if they didn't keep it a secret. I could've like, left the flat 'n stuff. I feel like I..." 

Kenny looked in the mirror again, seeing a pained expression on his friend's face. "Feel like you what?" 

"Got in the way." 

Silence fell over the car. Kenny looked across at Butters, who's brows were pulled down in sympathy wide baby blues. 

He wasn't sure he had an answer to that one. 

"We-we-we don't know why they-they didn't tell you," Jimmy offered. "But-but I'm...but I'm...I know Craig. If he thought you were in the way, he'd-he'd kick you out of the way." 

Clyde snorted. 

"Chin up, Clyde." 

"Thanks, Jim." 

As a song Butter's knew came on the radio, he requested permission to turn it up loud, wide grin on his face as Kenny nodded his head in approval. Clyde was quick to join in the singing, him and Butters singing loudly to each other as they sped down the road towards their destination. Kenny only hoped that by the time they got there, this whole thing had blown over. 

* * *

Token met them at the front door. He waved as he jogged down the steps with a wide grin on his face, clasping hands with Stan as the boy got out the car first, clapping each other on the back in a hug. 

"How was the journey?" Token asked. 

Stan tried not to flinch. "It was...alright. Long." 

"Yeah, I bet." 

They looked over as Stan's car began to pile out. Token's smile started to fade. 

"Why are Clyde and Jimmy in your car...?" 

"Clyde fell out with-!" 

It happened in a flash. As soon as Tweek was out the car and his eyes met Clyde, the entire thing resurfaced. Clyde's eyes began to well up and Tweek's face contorted with anger in response. The only warning Stan had was when Token's head fell back to look at the sky with a sigh that indicated this wasn't entirely unusual. 

Clyde moved to stand next to Token, speaking loud enough that the angry blonde could hear. "Hey Token, I guess they told you we were nearly here, huh?" 

Token didn't respond. 

"I guess it's good they tell  _some_ of their friends something." 

The dark-skinned boy stepped backwards out of the path of the angered caffeine addict. "You are so full of  _shit_ , Donovan!" 

"I'm full of shit?! Are you kidding me?!" 

Craig swore as he got out the car and saw what was happening, racing round to try and break up the oncoming fight. "Guy's, stop." 

"Yeah, you're full of shit!" Tweek pressed. "It has nothing to do with you!" 

"How does it have nothing to do with me?!" 

"How-?! Because it's not  _your_  relationship!" 

Craig put himself in the middle of the pair, pushing them apart. "Guys-?!" 

"You're defending him?!" 

"I'm not defending him." 

Clyde sniffled, glare on his face but tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" 

"I know, but-!" 

"There's no but!" Tweek shrieked. "It's not his business!" 

Token turned to Stan and Kyle. "Do you guys wanna grab your stuff and I'll show you to the rooms?" 

"Should we not...help them?" Kyle gestured to the trio in front of them. 

"Nah, they'll figure it out." 

Token waited for the other car to join them before they continued into the summer house. He showed them to the guest rooms, and to the large living area that overlooked the sea. Kenny dropped his stuff right there, falling onto one of the couches and declaring it his bed, not even considering fighting for one of the guest rooms. Stan and Kyle were quick to follow, the latter picking out the recliner as Stan rushed to one of the large windows after dropping his things, itching to get out already. 

Half an hour later the door opened, and three fully grown men came marching through looking thoroughly sorry for themselves. 

"Are you three-oh come on," Token threw his hands in the air. "Seriously?" 

Craig nursed his jaw, cracking it as he moved. Clyde was next to him, eyes puffy and red, while Tweek stood off to the side looking furious at everyone, himself included. Stan's group all exchanged confused looks as Jimmy sat down on one of the fancy chairs, a beer already in his hands. 

"Sup, Token?" Craig greeted. 

"Did Clyde call Tweek a...?" 

"Yeah." 

"You probably shouldn't stick up for him when he does, you know." 

"I know." 

Tweek tore himself over to where Kenny was, heading to sit down by his feet. Before he had a chance Token had grasped the collar of his shirt and swung him towards the long L-shaped sofa, dropping him on it, before turning to the other two and pointing decisively. 

"Sit down." 

The pair moved with slow steps and scowls on their faces. Stan's gang turned to Jimmy, who looked thoroughly amused by the entire situation. 

"Is someone gonna tell me what happened?" 

Clyde opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to change his mind half way through, slinking back into his half of the sofa. Craig and Tweek exchanged a look, the former sucking in a breath before he started. 

He kept the explanation brief, though some of the embarrassment had dissipated seeing as everyone in the room already knew. He took a pause to flip Kenny off when the boy laughed at the word 'underwear', and it wasn't long before the boys found themselves unable to look Token in the eyes. Token, who gripped his temples, listening to the story. 

"Alright," the dark-skinned man turned to Clyde. "Let's start with you." 

He jumped at the chance. "I'm their best friend- _one of_ their best friends! I live with them! I feel like-like they didn't even trust me!" 

Craig rolled his eyes. "You know that's not true." 

"Isn't it?!" 

Craig turned to the blonde next to him, who raised a single brow. Craig's expression turned stern, and Tweek scoffed before he replied. "That's-that's not  _why_ we didn't tell you." 

Token nodded his head. "Alright, so why didn't you tell him?" 

“We just…” Craig shrugged it off. “We didn’t wanna say anything until we knew what was happening. At first it was kind of a spur of the moment thing.” 

“Once you say something there’s-there’s  _expectations_ ,” Tweek pressed. “Like you have to  _do_ things and I didn’t even know-?!” 

Craig’s hand found his back, steading the shaking voice. 

Token turned to Clyde. “I think that sounds pretty reasonable. Don’t you?” 

“I guess…” Clyde muttered. “I still wish they’d told me. I could’ve like, let them have space or something, instead of getting in the way…” 

“We don’t  _need_ space!” Tweek gripped at his hair as he ran a hand through it. “Fuck. I don’t want it to be weird. I don’t want-I dunno-I just want it to be  _normal_. You're not in the way.” 

Craig nodded his head in agreement. “Nothing’s changed. Not really.” 

“You guys…” Clyde’s eyes started watering as he looked over at the pair. “I’m so sorry for overreacting!” 

Seconds later Craig and Tweek found themselves with a lapful of Clyde, who grasped them in a group hug with a sniffling nose and teary eyes. Token pushed himself off the table and stretched wide, turning to the other five boys in the room with a sympathetic smile. 

“Thanks for dealing with these fucks.” 

Kyle shrugged it off. “No worries, dude. So long as it’s all okay now.” 

“And hey,” a grin split across Kenny’s face. “There’s a silver lining to this whole fiasco.” 

“What?” 

“Tweek and Craig can share a room and-!” 

Kyle clamped a hand down over the man’s mouth. “Alright, that’s enough. I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m hungry and tired. Where’s the booze?” 

The room quickly emptied with the promises of food and alcohol, Token leading the way with the rest quickly following. Stan stopped off at the couch where Clyde was still crying over his friends, pulling the chubby man off them and dragging him towards the kitchen. 

Craig and Tweek were left on their own, watching the others filter into the kitchen area with loud noises and large hand gestures. Craig flopped back against the plush sofa, all energy leaving his body with the action. Tweek chuckled, finally turning to look him in the eyes with a gentle smile on his pale, round face. 

“That was just as bad as I thought it would be.” 

Tweek snorted. “Yeah, kinda.” 

“At least that’s everyone told though.” 

“And-and Kenny’s right. It’ll-it’ll be easi-er.” 

Craig smirked at the blonde as his brow twitched upwards. 

“Not-not like that! Just, like,  _generally_ , not- _nng_ -in a-!” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Tweek’s ramblings were cut short, looking down with wide hazel eyes. 

“Sorry, it’s just-we usually are really careful, but now…” 

“Yeah. You can.” 

The rest of the evening went as normal, as the pair promised it would. Jimmy had a feeling they were trying extra hard, given that they even had Clyde sit between them, but the brunette seemed to have perked up considerably with the evidence that it was all okay. 

No one complained as the evening got quiet and Craig took a step outside, Tweek offering to keep him company. They kept small discussions amongst themselves going, trying not to make it too obvious that they sneaking glances on the balcony where the two friends were, seemingly as they always were, but… 

Craig’s touches would linger a second too long and Tweek’s smiles looked a fraction sincerer than they usually did. They would awkwardly bump shoulders or look away from one another if they were caught staring.

“It’s kinda weird, but…” 

The room turned to Clyde as he spoke, waiting for the final verdict. 

“But it’s kinda sweet, too.” 

“It is,” Token agreed. “It suits them.” 

“It’s gonna change a little bit, no matter what Tweek says.” 

“He’s just terrified of change. It’s not surprising they kept it between themselves.”

“But change is a good thing too!” 

Token raised his bottle to Clyde’s, giving it a small tap. “Well done, dude.” 

They gradually began to fall asleep one by one after a long day driving, grabbing pillows and blankets and setting up in the living area, despite having a couple of rooms to share between them. Craig was out like a light straight after Clyde, the pair curled up like dominos against Tweek, who ran his fingers through dark black strands of hair as he whispered in and out of sleep. 

Token was fairly certain it'd be a little weird as their group of friends adapted to the shift in dynamic, but he was also fairly certain it'd be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea how to end this one. I had the beginning perfectly in my mind but the end was like ????? so I hope it was okay!


End file.
